<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body, Mind and Soul by Sparrowlicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924277">Body, Mind and Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious'>Sparrowlicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scoirrih [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Fox Hux, M/M, Massages, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Armitage Hux, casual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo returns from a long mission with only Hux on his mind but when he finally gets to his quarters he's so tired he falls straight into bed. But Hux knows how to make him feel good...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scoirrih [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body, Mind and Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scoirrih-verse part three! While it helps to read the first two parts you don't need to. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks on mission left Kylo exhausted. Subjugating a planet wasn’t easy and his arm was tired from swinging his saber so much. Well, the rest of his body hurt as well even if his saber wasn’t at fault in this case, but finally he could return to the Finalizer, back to Hux who he had to leave behind in his quarters. Not alone though, Ap’lek had agreed to stay behind. As a matter of fact, the Knights often agreed to protect Hux from the social machinations and intrigues of the First Order when he was away on a mission. They knew what Hux meant to him. Often but not always these intrigues included assassination attempts to further the goals of specific officers. Kylo wouldn’t be surprised if anyone would try and harm someone under his protection if it could get them higher up in social status. Or closer to him, for that matter. Even if he himself had no interest in playing such games and even less so in any of the officers aboard the ship.</p><p>The thought alone had him groan in annoyance as he climbed out of refresher of his shuttle. They would be back soon and he wanted to be clean when he met Hux after so many weeks. The fox had a good nose and even if he never said anything, Kylo could always tell when he wasn’t pleased with a scent. Not just from his facial expression but also in the force. No, after three weeks of absence he couldn’t return to Hux smelling like a corpse pile.</p><p>It was about 5 minutes until they would dock and Kylo’s thoughts were already filled with Hux. If only he weren’t so bone-tired. The first fuck after a long mission was always the best but Kylo could barely keep his eyes open beneath his helmet. The last few minutes felt like an eternity as they finally touched down inside the Finalizer’s docking bay. When he could finally leave, Kylo stalked past the officers and troopers who welcomed him back without a comment. He was positively shaking with anticipation to be in his quarters, back with Hux, back in his very own bed with his very own companion. It had been about five standard months since he brought Hux back with him to the Finalizer and so far it had been bliss living with him. He was such a clever little thing with interests Kylo wouldn’t have attributed to him, especially the way he would read up for hours on engineering topics. Mostly for weapons, sometimes about star destroyers. None of these things even existed on his planets and yet he took to them like a fish to water after some initial troubles. But he was quick to gain an understanding of technology once he put his mind to it. That little incident with the door had only encouraged him to learn as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Several hallways and a turbo lift ride later Kylo finally reached his quarters. As agreed Ap’lek waited outside for him. They nodded at each other in greeting and then Ap’lek left. Kylo’s shoulders dropped in exhaustion as he keyed his quarters open. He sighed deeply as he pulled off his helmet only to leave it on a nearby table. He steered himself directly to the bedroom, the door swooshed open softly and the first thing he saw was Hux lying there, only clothed in a shirt, his plump ass on full display as his tail lazily moved from side to side and lifted up the fabric. He was reading something on his datapad which he put aside on the sound of the door. He perked up immediately when he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“There you are,” Hux said, his fox ears twitched up in excitement. Kylo smiled tiredly at him. His feet carried him towards the bed but not much farther as he let himself fall down onto the mattress, face first. He was too exhausted for anything else.</p><p>“Hey,” he muttered and turned his face towards Hux who chuckled under his breath. There was something incredibly soothing being in his presence. Which was probably why Kylo always tried to hurry back whenever he had to do a mentally or physically straining task for Snoke. Sure, it became incredibly easy to dip into the minds of his enemies to rip information from them when he needed to but it was taxing on him as well. Their screams often echoed in his mind at night in his sleep. Even if the pain of others made him stronger in the dark side, it was still a burden he had to bear. But with Hux at his side he felt calm and safe.</p><p>“How was the mission?” Hux said.</p><p>“Lonely without you,” Kylo muttered. It was true, he simply didn’t have the same intimate connection to his knights compared to what he had with Hux.</p><p>“Ah, but you know what I mean,” he said and rolled onto his back with his datapad still in hand. He tapped a few things on it before he put it aside.</p><p>“We were successful. Another sector is ours,” Kylo said.</p><p>“That’s good, isn’t it?” Hux’s voice was smooth like silk as he moved to straddle Kylo’s hips. He didn’t put his full weight down as he sat there, his fingers deft as he started to massage the muscles of Kylo’s neck.</p><p>A soft moan escaped him, the pressure was just right. Hux really knew what he liked as he worked his hands over his back. Despite his slight built Hux really knew how to use his fingers.</p><p>“You know, this would be even better if you took your clothes off. We still got the scented oil you brought back from that one desert planet,” Hux whispered into his ear. A pleasant shower ran down Kylo’s back. With a groan he pushed himself up, dislodging Hux from his back who dropped himself down next to Kylo only to reach up and help him pull his robe over his head, followed by his tunic and his undershirt. If it weren’t for Hux’s help, Kylo probably would’ve struggled to get at least parts of his outfit off. His arms were too tired, his muscles were too sore.</p><p>“Awww, you’re sleepy, aren’t you?” Hux said. He caressed Kylo’s cheek but before he could answer, Hux was already in his space and kissed him softly.</p><p>“Come on, lie back down,” he whispered into Kylo’s ear and Kylo went willingly, back onto his belly. Since Hux was mostly naked in their quarters the temperature was cozy enough so he wouldn’t freeze.</p><p>Hux reached over him to tug down his pants and Kylo only helped by wiggling out and soon he was nude on top of the covers. A shuffling sound later and Hux was back kneeling over him, uncovering the pot of massage oil he had retrieved. It smelled like herbs and spices and reminded Kylo of warm sands and an oasis. When Hux’s soft hands touched his back it felt smooth and silky on his skin. Kylo moaned quietly as Hux pressed down on his sore muscles, the scent of the oil helped to relax him further.</p><p>“Ap’lek taught me how to play sabacc,” Hux said as he kneaded his back. Kylo made a sound, just so Hux knew he was still listening. It had become a common thing for them to have a little small talk, a tiny bit of chit-chat about the things they did and experienced when they were apart from each other.</p><p>“He also taught me how to cheat at sabacc,” Hux added with a laugh. His soft tail settled down against Kylo’s bare leg, it tickled a little but not enough to be bothersome.</p><p>Kylo’s eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed the touches even if in the back of his mind he still felt tormented by the things he had seen during his mission. He didn’t mind burning down a village or two or subjugating those who resisted but all the blood, all the ashes, it weighed on his mind. If only these people would realize the First Order was not to be trifled with. If only they put down their weapons and let them do what they had to.</p><p>“We should play sabacc some time,” Kylo whispered partly into the pillow. He would like that. Maybe he could even get his knights to join. It would be great fun. Hux chuckled behind him.</p><p>“I would beat you,” he said and Kylo only smiled into the pillow. Not if he used his force powers. And even if he didn’t, he could read Hux’s face like a book by now.</p><p>Hux’s hands wandered down further, his fingers still clever as they pressed into his tense flesh. A groan escaped Kylo. Hux had found an especially tense spot.</p><p>“You’re so tense down here,” he said, then his breath ghosted over the naked expanse of Kylo’s back, “and down here as well.”</p><p>Hux’s fingers dipped deeper, to the globes of Kylo’s ass which he spread apart, deftly kneading them. Kylo gasped in surprise but didn’t try to shake him off or get him to stop. It wasn’t often that Hux showed any kind of interest in this part of his anatomy. Instead he relaxed as a finger ghosted over his hole. Usually Hux was the one who preferred to be fucked but Kylo wasn’t adverse to it either.</p><p>“So tense,” Hux whispered and kissed the small of Kylo’s back.</p><p>Kylo made a sound as he tried and spread his legs a bit more to give Hux better access, and his consent. His own cock had started to harden the moment Hux had dipped deeper and it throbbed with every touch where it lay pressed between his belly and the mattress.</p><p>“Mhhhhhm,” was all Kylo could say as Hux’s fingers spread the oil further. He gasped quietly when the first digit dipped in. Hux was slow as he opened him up, relishing in the little sounds Kylo couldn’t, wouldn’t suppress – he could tell by the way he kissed him, by his soothing words to reassure him how well he was doing. In the force Hux was glowing with pride but for what Kylo could only guess, he was too tired to feel into it. Instead he felt into how Hux’s fingers breached him slowly, their movement careful not to hurt him as they went deep.</p><p>Every dark thought left Kylo’s mind, his entire being solely focused on Hux and his fingers. When they touched him deep in search for his prostate a soft sigh fell from his lips and when Hux found it Kylo moaned wantonly into the pillow. He got to feel this so rarely it affected him deeply every single time. Kylo’s arms wrapped around the pillow, his breath deep as he turned his face to the side.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered, whimpered. “I want you inside of me.”</p><p>Hux chuckled softly. “As you wish,” he said and removed his fingers slowly from Kylo’s ass which left him feeling empty. A needy whine escaped him. It was an unlike noise for him but in the privacy of his own quarters Kylo didn’t care and he knew Hux was the only one to hear.</p><p>“Shh, there you go,” Hux said as he slotted his slicked-up cock against Kylo’s hole. The first bump of it had Kylo gasp but then he relaxed. It slowly went in, tantalizing inch by inch until Hux finally bottomed out deep inside of him. They both groaned at the feeling, then he stopped moving for a moment. Kylo felt so full, so connected to Hux, so close. Every thought he had of literally anything else ceased to exist for a while and his only focus was Hux. Hux and his cock up his ass.</p><p>He slowly started to move, the first thrust a delight as Hux went deep immediately. Kylo didn’t hold back on his noises, he never did. His entire body rocked in time with Hux’s thrust, so much Hux had to tap him on the hip eventually to make him stop.</p><p>“You just rest, I’ll do all the work this time,” he whispered against Kylo’s skin and kissed him somewhere between the shoulder blades. Kylo whined as he tried to keep himself still and relaxed, to simply enjoy the pleasure Hux offered him even if it was hard since he enjoyed it so much. This was a gift Hux didn’t give him often. Sure, he loved fucking Hux but this was special too. Because it made Kylo feel so vulnerable but in a way he liked.</p><p>Hux picked up the pace, every thrust a deep stroke which glanced over Kylo’s prostate. Hux’s moans made Kylo only harder, his own cock still trapped tragically beneath him. At least when he moved against Hux he could rub himself off against the sheets but when he had to lie still he couldn’t.</p><p>“Ah, please,” Kylo whimpered at a particularly good thrust.</p><p>“Aww, do you need your cock touched?” Hux said with a laugh which ended up sounding more like a whine. He put his hands on Kylo’s hips and pressed his thumbs in the muscle on top of his buttocks. Kylo squirmed, he was still a bit tense there.</p><p>“You can move if you like,” Hux said, his voice a bit husky. “Rub your thick cock against the bed.”</p><p>Kylo could tell Hux was close, but so was he. When he moved again it was hard not to come immediately. Kylo wasn’t even sure if he wanted to come or prolong the pleasure. But he could feel Hux in the force so brightly, it was too much. A few humps against the bed later and Kylo came against his belly and the sheets. He was breathing hard while Hux still labored over him but not for long, a deep thrust later and he came with a feral noise that was somewhere between a moan, a whine and a growl. Kylo could feel it fill him up, like liquid heat. And then Hux’s cock was gone from his ass with a hiss where he didn’t even know if it was Hux’s or his own.</p><p>For a moment they were simply breathing hard with Hux resting next to him, nestled against his side, his soft tail somewhere against Kylo’s leg. But then Hux moved away and out of bed. Kylo let him go with a quiet grunt as he turned on his side, away from the wet spot underneath him. They could have the sheets changed when he wasn’t dead tired.</p><p>The mattress dipped again and Hux returned with a wet cloth which he used to clean Kylo up slowly and carefully. Then he tossed it aside before drawing the sheets over the both of them and settled down against Kylo’s back, warm and soft as he partially wrapped his tail around Kylo’s leg. Hux’s breath tickled him a little but then Kylo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this please consider leaving a comment, it feeds my soul &lt;3<br/>--</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Kortesku/status/1370438336519798792">Kortesku drew Hux on the bed!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>